


this time with adidas sneakers and cigarettes

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chav/roadman Sportacus, Eboy Robbie, Fluff, Im sorry if youre not british and dont know what that means, M/M, i’ll explain it i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: ”You done staring?” His voice caught Alex off guard, it was deeper than he’d expected, and he definitely wasn’t prepared for those grey eyes, underlined with a smudge of eyeliner.“I’m not looking at you,” Alex lied again, shrugging his bag onto the floor and taking out his book. “But you’re new, right?”“Yeah, I’m Robbie.”//A sportarobbie highschool au!(sportacus is called alex here btw)
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	this time with adidas sneakers and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. uh, uncensored f slur , typical uk school homophobia (also the f slur means cigarette here too so-)
> 
> 2\. roadmen are like,,, teenagers (usually boys) who wear tracksuits and smoke and generally cause trouble (theres probably a better definition online) 
> 
> 3\. this fic comes from a drawing @lazysnails/foxinabox made and i kinda,, ran with,, so this fic is dedicated to ya ^-^
> 
> 4\. IMPORTANT !! Sportacus is called Alex here since i didnt think Sportacus sounded right in a high school setting, he’s also called S-Candy as a nickname

Alex tugged his Supreme beanie lower as he skulked down the street toward school, his hands deep in his pockets as he approached the school gates. He should’ve been there half an hour ago, and from the corner of his eye a teacher-shaped shadow appeared, presumably shouting at him, but the grime music blaring from his airpods meant he couldn’t hear a thing.

The shape approached him, picking up speed, and he broke into a run, darting inside the science block before they could catch him. He’d missed registration, and part of biology, but found his classroom and sauntered in, removing one of his airpods and ignoring the teacher’s irritated questions.

“Woke up late, sir,” he lied, sliding into the nearest empty seat, which was next to a guy he hadn’t seen before. Even though he was sitting down, he was clearly taller than Alex, his long-ish black hair effortlessly tousled, falling in front of his face as he leant forward to write something, revealing small black gauges in his ears. A black and white striped long-sleeved shirt peeked out from the cuffs of his blazer, his hands pale against his black painted nails.

“You done staring?” His voice caught Alex off guard, it was deeper than he’d expected, and he definitely wasn’t prepared for those grey eyes, underlined with a smudge of eyeliner.

“I’m not looking at you,” Alex lied again, shrugging his bag onto the floor and taking out his book. “But you’re new, right?”

“Yeah, I’m Robbie. I’d ask your name but Mr Cope’s been yelling it for like, a few minutes.” Robbie smirked, gesturing with his pen towards the front of the room, and Alex sighed.

“Break-time detention, Alex. See me in my office!”

“Whatever.” Alex rolled his eyes as Mr Cope finally left him alone, already planning on how he could sneak out of detention undetected. Robbie snickered beside him, covering it with his hand so Mr Cope’s wrath wouldn’t be inflicted upon him too. 

They didn’t say anything for a while, Robbie’s pen scratching across his page as Alex listened semi-attentively to Mr Cope’s lecture on monoclonal antibodies—once you got past the usual dreariness of a biology lesson, they were actually sort of interesting, and Alex chewed on his pen absently as PowerPoint slides flickered on the projector. The bass in his airpods made his head ache the repetition pounding in his temples, so he removed the remaining one and dropped the case into his bag. When he sat back up, Robbie was watching him, and he self-consciously tugged at his beanie. For the briefest moment their eyes met, but before Alex could blink, Robbie turned away, his hair falling in his face again as he continued to take notes.

“Is that a tattoo?” Robbie’s hair had moved enough to reveal dark ink on his neck, just behind his jaw, and Alex couldn’t keep himself from asking about it.

“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s only a stick and poke, my cousin did it,” Robbie said, brushing his hair further away so Alex could see it fully: small floral shapes, their stems winding together, dark against his pale skin. Alex wanted to reach out and touch it, but immediately mentally chastised himself. Why would he want that? He wasn’t _weird_.

“I like it, it’s-” he paused, “it suits you.”

If Robbie blushed, Alex didn’t notice it.

“Thanks,” Robbie said eventually, before cursing under his breath as he realised the PowerPoint slide had skipped ahead. “Did you get the last part?” Alex wrote down a couple of points into his book, and slid it over, not quite sure why his chest tightened as Robbie flashed him a grateful smile.

It wasn’t long before the class ended, and Alex slipped out in the crowd to avoid another confrontation with Mr Cope. He felt a little guilty for disappearing on Robbie like that, but he shook himself; they’d only known each other 40 minutes, it wasn’t like they were friends.

“Oi S-Candy! The fuck were you doing talking to that emo wanker?” One of his mates, Jives, yelled as he tackled him from behind in the hallway, having charged out of the classroom after him.

“Hey, he’s not that bad, better than the people you hang out with.” Alex shoved him off as they walked past the doorway to his next class, heading out behind the bike sheds where they usually spent second period: his friends would smoke, and he’d hold a cigarette until it burnt down to his fingers without it ever touching his lips. He liked the aesthetic, but the act itself made his lungs spasm and his mouth taste bitter.

“Better than you?” Jives snorted “Probably smarter.” Alex swatted him with his book, stopping to toss it into his locker and jogging to catch up. Unfortunately, left unattended, Jives started causing a scene, as per usual.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Jives spat, as he rounded the bike sheds ahead of Alex, irritation clear in his voice. Sighing, Alex sped up to see what the problem was, but once he caught a glimpse of the person though his stomach flipped.

“Same as you, to smoke,” Robbie drawled, taking a drag and blowing it into Jives’ face. “Want a fag?” He held out the packet towards Alex, but Jives interrupted before he could respond.

“The only fag round here is you, gay boy.” His lip curled as he spoke, his patchy brown moustache rather ruining its threatening intent.

Robbie laughed loudly, too loudly if they wanted to stay hidden from any teachers, but he didn’t seem to care. “Homophobia? Really? Get over yourself. What are you gonna do? Snog me?” Jives looked like he was about to punch him, but Alex pulled him away by his arm.

“Back off mate,” he said, but Jives just snatched his arm away and stormed off. Alex leant against the wall with a sigh, and shook his head as Robbie offered him a cigarette again. Jives was a lot to deal with sometimes. “Sorry about him,” he apologised, but Robbie shook his head.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” He tipped his head back and exhaled again, the smoke dissipating into the cloudy sky. Alex forced himself to look away from where the cigarette hung between Robbie’s lips, kicking a stone across the ground and scuffing his white sneakers.

“I-” Whatever he was going to say was cut short by his phone bleeping—a text from Jives—but he didn’t bother responding, just turned the volume off and shoved it back into his pocket. “How did you get here so fast?”

Robbie looked almost proud that he’d noticed. “Science block fire exit lets out over there,” he said, gesturing vaguely behind them, “You can tell it’s not rigged up to set off an alarm, because the wires aren’t attached, so I used that.”

“That’s- really smart actually,” Alex smiled, as Robbie seemed to bask in the praise. “How did you-”

“Is someone skipping class?” A shrill voice Alex recognised as Ms Vincent called out, her heels clicking against the concrete. Robbie slapped a hand over his mouth before Alex could finish, stubbing his cigarette out against the bricks behind them. “Go! There’s no use you getting caught too,” he hissed as she neared the corner, and Alex ran, the sound of Ms Vincent’s shouting echoing off the buildings as he ducked inside, feeling far too guilty for leaving Robbie alone.

Break-time detention always dragged. At least if it was lunch break he could eat, but now he had nothing to do but stare at the wall and bounce his leg as the seconds dragged by. He’d been staring at a particular crack in the wall since he arrived several minutes before.

A sharp knock on the door, and Alex looked up, meeting Robbie’s eyes and forcing the heat that rushed to his cheeks to go away. Robbie handed over a slip of paper to the teacher at the front of the room, and made his way over to Alex, sitting beside him without a word. There were other empty seats, at tables with nobody else, but he’d still sat down next to him. Were they friends? Or maybe just friendly acquaintances. But the way he was acutely aware of how closely Robbie’s arm was to his on the desk made him question what exactly he wanted.

“Thanks,” he whispered when the teacher wasn’t looking, “for earlier.”

“It’s ok,” Robbie didn’t look up from where he’s started doodling on some scrap paper, from what Alex could see, it was some sort of elf, with pointy ears and blonde hair. “No point in you getting double detention, at least now I can sit with the one person here who will talk to me,” he deadpanned, and Alex covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. “It means you owe me now though.” His tone was neutral, and for a moment Alex panicked that he was being serious, but then Robbie’s lip quirked upwards and he relaxed. “You can show me around town, I only moved here a week ago so I’ve not had been out much yet,” he said, the end of his pen resting against his lip, and Alex was finding it even harder this time to look away.

“Yeah I can do that,” he said, his eyes flicking between the clock on the wall and Robbie’s drawing. “When?”

“Tomorrow after school?”

Alex nodded, looking down at the desk with a small smile, his leg still bouncing below it.

Detention ended all too quickly, more so than usual, and Alex found himself almost disappointed when they parted ways outside the classroom, and though he wanted to turn around, he couldn’t, since he bumped into a crowd of his friends who dragged him off to his next class. He forced himself to laugh along with them about some anecdote one was in the middle of retelling, but inside he just wondered why he hadn’t given Robbie his phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> love yall  
> comments/kudos are amazing !


End file.
